The Wrong Love
by XxHidanTheReaperxX
Summary: Kyle just sometimes has a hard time deciding what he wants... and the one thing he wants is Wendy Testaburger.


_"A Wrong Love"_

_La Murete Del Murcielago Rey_

_[Kyle's P.O.V.]_

_"God fat ass just shut the fuck up! That's all you do is complain or make fun of me for being Jewish!" I yelled at him._

_"Whatever I do what I want anytime I want! And I can make fun of you anytime I want cause my mom says I'm special and always gives me what I want JEW!" He rambled on for the hundredth time TODAY!_

_"Yeah and your mom is a crack whore! And your dad was a Denver Bronco but you grinded him up into chili and fed it to your half brother Scott Tenerman! Your just a complete DICK and crazy too fat ass!" I yelled at him again._

_"STOP CALLING ME FAT DUDE I'M NOT FAT ANYMORE I LOST ALL THAT WEIGHT IN SEVENTH GRADE! And I didn't know that Scott Tenerman's dad was my dad! And I can't help what my mom does that is just the way she is... JEW! He said pissed off._

_"Your one unbelievable racist Eric Cartman!" I said._

_"So! I do what I want and say what I want you jack ass!" He said._

_"Whatever man. I'm going to the library. Don't bother me." I told him._

_"God your such a nerd Jew! You read and write too much!" He said._

_"..." I didn't say anything._

_Journal: Intro about me._

_It was true. I do read and write too much. I also get straight A's on my midterms and report_

_cards. I am always at the library reading or getting a head start on my homework. I'm in there in the mornings sometimes, always there during my lunches, and during class if I have gotten all_

_my work done in class. All the teachers know and think I'm a great student, I do all my homework,_

_get all my class work done and never cause any trouble in class. I'm like one of the smartest teens in this entire high school. I'm also on the Honor Roll._

_Journal #1: My Friends:)_

_"I need more friends I can talk to seriously about things. Not a friend that jokes or makes fun of me for being smart or Jewish. Stan, he's nice to me but he's popular and all the girls think_

_he is cute and sexy since he is a football quarterback here at South Park High School. Me and him_

_don't really talk anymore. There is Kenny but he is to popular as well since he is like the hottest_

_guy in this school, his blonde bed head, his blue eyes, his redneck voice, and his cute face. Me and him don't really talk anymore. Then there is Eric, he just is a dick. He makes fun of me all the time and rips on me on certain things. Me and him talk but it results in an argument._

_Then there is Bebe. God she is sexy! She talks to me outside of school but not in it cause she is way to popular. Me and Bebe have went on dates and kind of you know done things at our houses_

_a few times... So I'm not a virgin, even know I'm a nerd that has fucked the most beautiful and popular girl ever, well nobody knows that we have had sex, everyone thinks that we are both virgins... well we're not :) We will make out in my backyard or hers when are parents aren't home then we will go do the do in our bedrooms. I think I'm in love with her and I think she might be pregnant too. She is my girl though._

_Then last but not least there is Wendy, Stan's girl. Me and her always talk to each other every morning before and after school, in the morning we talk in the library or the science hallway near our science class about anything from homework to what we did last night and who we spent it with. She is as smart as me. We have all the same advanced and AP classes together_

_and we always sit together and talk to each other when we are done with our work._

_Sometimes I just want to lean over to her and kiss her better than she has ever been kissed._

_It's not that I like her... Okay I kind of like her. There is one flaw here though... she is with Stan._

_She is the only one that I can talk to and depend on with her saying I'm a fag or some smart ass remark. Me and her just aren't meant. It's just the wrong love._

_Kyle's P.O.V. In English Class_

_"Okay now I want you guys to do page 102 in your Literature text book. Oh It has to be done by the end of class which is... 34 minutes away. So hurry up!" My English teacher told us._

_Journal #2 English Class With Wen:{_

_All I could hear was moaning and groaning from boredom and not wanting to do the assignment_

_she had assigned us, which I have already done in the library this morning. Suckers._

_Then I heard binders and books being opened and paper being ruffled around, then something touched my shoulder... Wendy?_

_"Hey Kyle! Why aren't doin' the assignment... that's not like you!" She asked all innocent._

_She is so cute too! that cute face, long black straight hair, purple sweatshirt and tight blue jeans_

_with black Nike's on._

_"Oh... hi Wen!" I greeted her._

_"I already said hi but here it is again! Hey Kyle! Why are you not doing your work?" She greeted and asked._

_"Oh I already did it Wen, don't worry about me! I'm fine! You?" I said._

_"I'm okay Kyle. Thanks for asking though I appreciate that." She said politely._

_"You welcome Wen. Umm... you look kinda' down... whats wrong? You know I don't like to see you_

_sad Wen! It makes me sad." I asked her._

_"Oh it's nothing really!" She said, I knew she was lying though._

_"No Wen tell me? You always tell me everything." I said._

_"Well... okay. It's just... Stan he's been a complete jerk to me and only me! It seems that whenever he gets mad or someone makes him mad he takes it out on me and I haven't done anything to him._

_He never even asks me if I'm okay like you do, he doesn't talk or hold me around his football buddies. He seems like he doesn't care as long as he gets what he wants. You know what I'm sayin' Kyle?" She told me why she was upset._

_"Aww Wen I'm sorry he treats you like that. Is there anything I can do to help, like talk to him or somethin'?" I apologized and asked._

_"Yeah there is... something I want to ask you... Kyle..." She said._

_"What is it Wen? I'll do anything to you-I mean for you! Hehe...:(" I said. God I'm soooo stupid!_

_"Hehe... your so cute and funny Kyle... I wanted to ask you if you... you know... liked me\\\\\\(Blush)?"_

_She asked me with a huge blush on her face._

_"Uhh... I umm... think your umm... great Wen but-" I was interrupted._

_"I know I'm with Stan but... he's a big meanie and... he dosent deserve me like you do... Kyle." She_

_shyly said her feelings._

_"Wendy..." Is all I could say._

_RING-RING-RING The school bell went and it was time to switch classes. And of all the times it goes off! Kind of a relief one part of my body says and the other says dammit why she was saying she liked me!_

_"Bye Kyle... I'll talk to you at lunch:(" She said looking like she was gonna cry._

_"Wendy Wait!..." I said but she walked off too quickly._

_"Huff... God Dammit!" I cursed under my breath._

_Kyle's P.O.V. In Statistics Class_

_Journal #3 Thinking this through :/_

_All I could think about was Wendy and what she asked me. I diden't know she thought I was cute. God my life is so weird._

_I can't be with Wendy she has a man and plus I am kind of messing around with Bebe Stevens , she might be fucking pregnant_

_anyway._

_God what do I do? Do I tell Wendy how I feel or do I stay with the girl I'm with? I don't Have a clue!_

_I should be paying attention to my teacher about this information but I already know how to solve these kinds of equations so I don't_

_have to._

_"Kyle! Kyle! Stop daydreaming and answer the question I'm asking you OKAY?" My math teacher asked me._

_"Huh? Wha? Oh! Umm hi...?" I said confused._

_"I did not say hi to you I asked you what the answer would be! So what is the answer... Kyle!" She asked sarcastic._

_"Uhh... is it... umm... (If you multiply both sides by... then divide by Sin45... you get.. oh 256!) You'll get 256 Miss." I said the answer._

_"Lucky guess ! Now stop day dreaming and pay attention!" She clearly said to me._

_"Okay I'll pay attention Miss I promise!" I gave her my word._

_"You better!" Is all she said._

_Journal #4 Lunch time:(_

_The clock 12:10... Lunch. Oh thank god I was almost caught not even paying the teacher any attention! But god now I have to talk to_

_Wendy about our little Love Game going on between us two! What do I say to her? And what if Stan is there! OMG!_

_So I started to look for Wendy around cause she didn't tell me where she wanted me to meet her at._

_Where would I be if I was Wendy Marie Testaburger... Huhh? The Library!_

_So I went to the library... She wasn't there:( Her Classroom!_

_So I went to her class... She wasn't there either DAMNIT!:( The cafeteria!_

_So I went to the cafeteria... AHH there she is! I didn't think she would be in here cause she is always in her class or library or Stan at his locker making out with him... No thanks! Do not wanna see that!_

_Oh and she is with Stan... sitting in his lap hugging him tightly:( God what a disappointment on my part:(_

_He is my friend but I get so jealous of him for these reasons:_

_He has Wendy Testaburger._

_He is football player guy._

_He is a football player._

_He has a car!_

_He has tons of friends._

_He isn't always being ripped on or made fun of._

_He can get any girl he wanted cause he is a sexy quarterback._

_That's all I think of right now but I know there is more though._

_"God what do I do? Walk up to them and talk to them or go to the library or classroom? Argh what can I do!" I asked myself out loud, Very loud! I heard people whispering "Is that guy crazy talkin' to himself and stuff?" and I noticed that it got quiet after I said that out loud to myself._

_"Oh umm hi people... Uh I'm just gonna'... y'know sit... over there (I pointed in the direction.) and keep to myself! Have a Nice Day children! Byeeee!" i said looking and sounding like a pedophile... I just embarassed the livig hell outta myself! I looked like a Jew._

_"Oh my god! Kyle!" Bebe said to herself in embarassment, since she has had relations with me and regreting her actions._

_"Umm guys I'm gonna go see what is wrong with Kyle... kay!" Bebe Said to Wendy, Clyde, Stan, and Red who was sitting over there with her._

_"Uh... Kyle... what umm is goin' on... honey?" She asked me sweetly and really cute._

_"Oh I'm just sad." I sadly said to my lady._

_"What for babe?" She asked me in a sexy tone._

_I could feel my cheeks burning up forming a blush, That always happens when I'm near Bebe... she is just so HOT!_

_"Nothin' beautiful! Just a guys time of the month babe!" I said feeling stupid. (A guys time of the month! What the fuck!)_

_"Haha! OMG Your So Fuckin' Funny Cutie! God I love that humorous, hot temper, smart ass self of you!" She said very sexy like... which turned me on the moment she got like 2 inches away from face! I got so hard under her gaze!_

_"Umm.../ why are you so concerned about me Bebe?" I asked her blushing red._

_"Oh? Well you know what has went on between us Kyle... And I want to make sure your alright cause I like you very much Kyle! You know that though!" She said very politely._

_"Yeah1 Yeah! Sooooo? Umm whatcha' been doin' recently Bebe?" I asked her wanting to change the subject._

_"Oh nothing just been hangin' with Wendy and Clyde a lot... y'know." She said to me seeming sorta bored._

_"Ahh! That's good." I said not knowing what to say in this conversation._

_"Well... umm... Kyle do you want to hang at your house tonight smarty HeHe!" She said with a bubbly voice._

_"Uhh...? Okay! Sounds like... fun baby!" I hesitated._

_"YAE! I'm gonna rock your world K-Y-L-E!" She said in another type of sexy tone. Which did not help my boner._

_"Hehe... hehehe..." I forced that pathetic laugh._

_"I'll see ya later K!" She said to me while walking off to the table she was at with her friends._

_Oh God... I wanted to invite Wen but I can't do dis to Bebe! God she was my first and I was her first too! OMG! I thought to my self._

_Journal #5 Biology Class..._

_I was heading to Biology class my last class of the day and god I was getting to get outta here cause I wanted to go home and just calm myself down and think about what I should do... tell Wendy I wanted to hang with her and tell her about my feelings or hang with Bebe and stuff... I just don't know what to do I mean Wendy is Bebe's bestest friend! And I can't go out with her best friend or go out with a girl that already has a boyfriend... well...? Huff... I hope everything will go well when I do make a move and get my smart ass Jewish nerd self in gear!_

_"Huh? God I just need to go to class and take notes and do my work and get Wendy off my mind and I'll be fine!... Oh crap! Wendy is in my Biology class and sits right by me... oh my god... I'm gonna be looking at her sexy body all class... God I gotta stop thinking like that and just get my love sick self in fucking gear huh." I said quietly to myself while acting like a love sick drunk redneck from the south... working on a Musting GT while being drunk off a pack of Jack Daniels._

_"Hey jew douche bag!" As told by Eric Cartman... going slowly through the hallway not worrying about being late._

_"Oh no... Not you. what do you want Eric?" I said irritated._

_"Nothing just like ripping on Jews! :P" He said being racist like everyday._

_"But you rip on all the guys just not just me?" I said._

_"Oh i'm not ripping on a guy. I was ripping on you." He said thinking he was cleaver with that statment he just made to me saying I wasent a guy._

_"Oh Haha very funny you dick." I said to him having a sarcastic laugh._

_"Well I gotta get ta' World history class... god that class sucks ASS!" he_

_said having that weird accent he said when he was a kid ex. " Respect my Authoritah!" and " God this sucks Ass!" the way he would say those._

_Journal #6 Gym Class ;)_

_So I went walking off to gym class (God I was not ready for that class. I did not feel like running and shit. Urg.)_

_So I finally got to gym class and opened the door and saw everyone standing or sitting around waiting for all the students to arrive (Yeah we had a lot of tardies every class cause kids were too lazy or slow when they would walk up to gym class. Oh and we also had many students skip this period. Ha. Me I Was not a skipper, I just decided to you know... Do good in school.)_

"_Oh. Hey There, Kyle..." Said the Gym Teacher Walking Over Towards Me._

"_Ohhh... Ummm hey... So what are we doin' in class today?" I Asked._

"_Oh Umm Well Lets See? Oh Yes! Start With Our Usual Warm-Ups Then Go Outside And Do Some Exercise And Then You Know Do A Few Laps Around The Track... Nothing Different, Kyle." He Told Me._

"_Ohh Uhhh okay then... I'm gonna go put my backpack down and go change into my gym clothes okay... see ya'." I Said To Him._

"_Okay, Kyle." He Said. Then Walked Off To Another Direction._

_I Walked Into The Boys Locker Room And Saw A Bunch Of Teenage Immature Boys Acting Stupid With Each Other (Sometimes I Thought They Were Gay.:S) And Then I Caught The Attention Of Clyde, Who was Sitting On One Of The Benches. So I Went Over Near Him Were My Locker Was And Put My Bag In there And Got My Gym Clothes Out And Started Changing Into Them. About A Minute Later I Was Fully Dressed For Gym Class. Then I Went Over To Clyde Who Was Still Sitting On The Bench And Said..._

"_Hey Dude." I Said To Him._

"_Huh... Ohh Umm Hey..." He Replied In A Depressed Voice._

"_Hey Dude Is There Something Wrong.. You Don't Sound To Umm Happy...?" I Asked Him._

"_Ohh... It's nuttin' man. I'm fine..." He Said._

"_Uhh Okay Dude. See You In Gym Class, Clyde." I Told Him Then Walked Out Of The Locker Room._

_As I Walked To My Spot In The Gym I Saw Students Acting Immature And Stupid. (Like Always.) So I Sat Down Were My Spot Is And Just Stared Down The Whole Gym... Not Wanting To Be There With These Immature Brats And Dreading Running And Exercising Today. But I Had Too If I Wanted To Pass Gym Class. (What Kinda' Idiot Fails Gym? Well If You Give No Effort Or Not Dress Out You Might Fail.)_

_So I As I Sat There... I Saw Wendy Standing Up Next To Bebe. And Wow... Was Wendy Hot In Shorts. She Had Such A Fit, Attractive Body That Could Make Any Guy Get A Boner. I Just Wanted To Go Up To Her And Grab Her And... Oh God. How Can Any Girl Make Me Feel This Way?_

_Then All Of The Sudden The Gym Teacher Came Up To The Class And Made Us Do Our Usual Warm-Ups Consisting Of, Sit Ups, Weird Stretching Poses, And Run A Few Laps Around The Gym. Oh How Much I Hate Gym..._

_So I And The Rest Of The Class Did Our Sit Ups First. I Looked Over To Where Eric Was And Realized He Barely Could Do Any Sit Ups. Which Made Me Laugh. Cartman Wasn't Fat Anymore. Just Hated Exercise, But He Did Work Out Sometimes. That's How He Lost Weight. Then I Looked Over At Bebe, Then Wendy... MAN Was She Hot. She Was So Fit._

_Then After Those, Did Our Stretches, Then Got Up To Run Around The Gym. I Went Over To Kenny And Eric So I Cold Run With Them. And Of Course Eric Had A Smart Racist Comments Along With The Running. But I Learned To You Know, Block Him Out. Haha. But From Staring At Wendy... I Seemed To Have Gotten Kind Of A... Boner. -.-" You Know How Hard It Is To Run In A Crowd, With A Boner! Very Hard! Man Was I Having Trouble. :/_

_Then Thankfully, The Teacher Let Us Stop Running So We Could Get To Today's Activity. And I Think We Were Going To Maybe Do Some Basketball Or Something._

_So I Went To Take A Seat On The Floor To Listen To The Teacher. I Finally Got My Hard-On To Go Away, By Simply Not Looking At Wendy. Which Was Hard To Do. Her Body Is Like A Magnet Or A Moveable Fuckable Object. Lol. _

_The Teacher Talked And Talked And I Didn't Listen. (Wow. Such A Good Student I Am.) I Just Thought About Wendy. Oh Man Damn Penis Of Mine. It Wont Control Itself! Urgh. I Don't Want To Be Here. I Need To Be Somewhere Jacking Off._

_As We Did Our Basketball Activity... I Threw The Ball And Guess Where It Lands... Next To Wendy Testaburger. So I Go Over To Retrieve The Basketball And Wendy Had Picked It Up And Handed It To Me. When We Looked At Each Other I Seemed To Get Kind Of A Blush. (Damn I Hope She Don't See It.) And She Said..._

"_Hehe. Here You Go Kyle. You Seemed To Have Dropped This." She Said Cute Like._

"_Uhhh... Yeah I Kinda' Missed The Uhhh... Basketball Goal... Thanks..." Saying With A Blush On My Face._

"_Hehe. No Problem Kyle. I Can't Shoot Anything Either. Hehe." She Said._

"_Ha... Yeah..." I Said Not Knowing What To Say._

"_Hmmm. Hey Kyle... Try And Catch It." She Said All The Sudden._

"_Huh? What...?" I Said. Not Knowing She Was About To Throw A Basketball At Me._

_So She Threw It At Me. And Luckily I Saw And And Caught It Before It Could Give My Face Any Damage. :\ Then She Said..._

"_Hehe. Good Reflexes You Have." She Said. Which Kind Of On My Side Sounded Like She Was Flirting Or Coming On To Me. Ohhh Wow... Is She Hitting On Me... I Thought._

"_Ha. Uhhh Yeah Guess I Do Have." I Replied._

_Then I Started To Walk Off. But She Seemed To Be Following Me. Then I Turned Around To Her And Said..._

"_Uhhh, Wendy..." I Said._

"_Yeah, Kyles?" She Said._

"_Nothing... Nothing..." I Said Kinda Confused._

_She Starts Walking Toward Me And I Could Feel My Heart Beating So Fast. She Walked Up To Me And Looked At Me And Then... I Kiss Her. I Could Tell She Was Kinda' Shocked. But I Had A Feeling She Was About To Do The Same Thing To Me._

_I Kissed Her For A Few Seconds. But Not A Long Tongue Kiss. No. People Would See. We Were In The Gym. Luckily We Weren't Seen Kissing, Cause It Was Crowded And Nobody Was Paying Attention To Us In Any Way. I Grabbed Her And Spoke In Her Ear..._

"_Wanna' Go Somewhere More... Secluded?" I Said In A Low Voice._

"_Hehe... Okay, Kyle." She Said In A Cute Whisper._

_So Me And Wendy Went Off (Unnoticed) To A Locker Room Where We Could Have Some Private Time With One Another. Man This Has To Be The Best Day Of My Terrible Life. I'm In A Locker Room All Turned On, Alone, With Wendy Testaburger. Oh Wow. I Love This. I Really Do._

_I Could Feel Wendy's Hand Rubbing Against Me. She Was Pressing Up Against My Chest. Rubbing. I Was Rubbing Up And Down Her Back. Slipping Under Her Shirt... She Giggled When She Felt Me Doing That. Then Her Hand Went Under My Shirt To My Bare Chest. And She Said Under Her Breath..._

"_Wow Kyle.. Do You Work Out... I'm Loving This Body Of Yours..." She Said While Kissing Me._


End file.
